


this darkness light

by bangbangbangitybang



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blends anime and manga plot lines, F/M, Like srsly lots of OCs but it works trust me, Lots of OCs - Freeform, M/M, Magic and shiz, Nonmajor character death, and lots of drinking, lots of swearing, lowkey descriptions of le sexy times but not full blown porn, other minor background relationships - Freeform, possible existential crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbangitybang/pseuds/bangbangbangitybang
Summary: "And yet, to me, what is this quintessence of dust? Man delights not me." (Hamlet, Act II, scene II).Magi have been scorned by both the vampire and human world, having just enough of each side to make them unwanted and unacceptable by both. Power in the blood is a dangerous responsibility when you're surrounded by vampires and those hunters dedicated to kill anything with a shred of supernatural ability. Elaine Hex learned from a young age that tragedy begets tragedy and staying in her wild woods and hollow hills was her place. However as Aristotle said "fortune favors the bold."





	1. Wayfaring Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story is a re-post from fanfiction.net. To be clear this is MY story, same username on ff.net, but I wanted to move it here since all of my friends mocked me for still using ff.net. Please be kind!

It was a truth universally acknowledged that it was impossible for any mortal, and nay most vampires, to elicit an unguarded reaction or expression from the Night Class at Cross Academy. According to their elders (and themselves), they were a generation of young vampires whose bloodline and aristocratic peak was unseen for many generations. The gathering of so many ancient aristocratic bloodlines around the pureblood, the rightful commander, had not been seen in many years. Despite their taking up at Cross Academy, shared with mortals being quite a debate among the vampire high society, the Night Class would never admit to the rebellious streak they were all satisfying at choosing to stay at Kaname Kuran’s side despite the wariness of their families.

When Headmaster Cross designed the course curriculum it was an unspoken rule that the students of the Night Class be taught by other, knowledgeable vampires. These vampiric pseudo-guardians would continue to guide the newest generations of vampire society in the right direction. Headmaster Cross relented in this area, but felt that there should be _some_ diversity in the students’ lives. After all, this program promoted pacifism and peaceful coexistence with humans, and these students would need to learn to apply the lesson to practice.  

Finding a mortal instructor for the Night Class proved difficult. The very crucial requirement that the applicant know of the existence of vampires and their customs narrowed down his options considerably. Then they must support pacifism with the Night race, or at least coexistence sans bloodshed. Once those two were filled the criteria that they be able to teach and _offer_ something to these extraordinary beings left only five or six people to choose from.

It was still debated about amongst the Night Class as to whether the Headmaster made the right call.

The students were growing mildly irritated as the first day of _Comparative Western Literature_ dragged on without their instructor making an appearance. Now vampires, particularly noble ones, did not grow restless. And if they _did_ they certainly didn’t show it.

“ _Where_ are they?!”

Unless said vampire was Hanabusa Aido.

“A half an hour late?!”

As Aido continued complaining Ruka forced herself to stay in her seat and not leap across the room and rip out the other’s throat with her nails. _Of course_ it was irksome that their new teacher still hadn’t shown up, but Aido didn’t have to keep complaining about it!

Allowing her eyes to drift briefly to Kaname, she found that his expression showed no emotion or irritation. Not for the first time did she wonder what thoughts raged behind those dark eyes. Despite knowing the pureblood for years he still had not let any of them past that impregnable wall he’d erected around his heart. It caused an ache so painful in her own chest she had to look away. Unbeknownst to the beauty of the Night Class the sharp eyes of Akatsuki Kain watched the thoughts flicker across her face just as the door opened loudly and all the vampires’ heads whipped to stare.

They all caught the unmistakable _human_ scent.

“‘Gatsby believed in the green light, the orgastic future that year by year recedes before us. It eluded us then, but that’s no matter — tomorrow we will run faster, stretch out our arms farther... And one fine morning —— So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past’.”

A mismatched pair of human eyes searched the faces of the vampire students. “This is the last paragraph of the first book we will be reading.”

The students all stared.

“I apologize for being so late. On my way here I was detained by a very sour looking boy who was very adamant that I not be wandering the campus grounds at night… But that’s hunters for you, always spouting orders. It took me 30 minutes, my teacher’s ID badge and several prayers to the Almighty to convince him that I was _supposed_ to be here. Please direct all complaints about my tardiness to Zero Kiryu.”

Kaname allowed one slim brow to rise. Well this was certainly a surprise. Headmaster Cross must be giggling himself silly in his office. The pureblood permitted himself to unabashedly study their new instructor. Tossing a mortal into the vampires’ path was -- what was that American saying? -- ‘a hail Mary pass’. It certainly would force them to put their professed pacifist ideals to the test.

She was young, no older than thirty but most likely twenty-eight or twenty-nine. Her figure was pleasing but had a hard edge to it, her feminine curves not able to disguise the rigid muscles in her body apparent in the way she held herself. Even Kaname had to admit that her appearance was very striking but not because of the lines of her body. Her skin was a tan olive tone suggesting Mediterranean, most likely Italian heritage. However her accent was clearly American. The color of her skin only accentuated the shade of her hair, which was a bright platinum blond so light that it looked snow white. Tumbling over her shoulders and down her back the bright hair framed a round, cheerful face where a pair of large, mismatched eyes looked out at them. The right eye was a deep, sea green color while the left was milky white as if blinded.

The pureblood had the feeling however that this woman was anything but blinded.

“My name is Dr. Elaine Hex. It’s such a pleasure to meet all you lovely young vampires.” Her smile widened to reveal a set of perfect dimples.

“Dr. Hex? Seriously?” Aido grumbled, not believing the situation. Headmaster Cross hiring a _mortal_ to teach them?!

 “Attitude, Mr. Aido! Otherwise I may just have to put a curse on you.” Elaine placed her large, sleek black tote purse on the desk and walked to the blackboard. Her black heeled oxfords clicked with each step she took. “Now, did anyone recognize the quote from earlier?”

Kaname allowed for a beat of ten seconds to pass to observe if anyone other than him did. No one raised their hand. When Dr. Hex turned back round, a piece of chalk in her hand, he inclined his head. “ _The Great Gatsby_ by F. Scott Fitzgerald.”

She grinned and he was graced once again with the sight of dimples. “Very good Mr. Kuran.” Turning back to the board Elaine began delicately scripting titles of various Western texts. “Now I’m a firm believer in student-led learning. Therefore aside from the first book I’m going to let you choose the other texts that we study in this course. I’ll start by listing some ideas and then I want you all to come up with some you believe we should study.” After _The Great Gatsby_ she added _The Iliad_ , _The Hobbit, Pride and Prejudice,_ and _1984_. “While my own list is quite extensive as to what I believe every student of Western literature should read, these are only a few. Now your thoughts?”

 Aido waited a beat before scoffing. “No _Dracula_?”

 The other students collectively rolled their eyes and Ruka sighed heavily.

“If you feel that text is significant in what you want to learn from this course, Mr. Aido. Personally I believe Stoker’s tale could be interpreted in a variety of ways, from a retelling of mortal sickness of the poor or the English gentry’s brutal occupation of Ireland, but if you would like to study it then I’ll be sure to remind the class of that every day when we read it.”

Aido didn’t have to look to feel the glare of his peers. “Erm… no, that’s alright Dr. Hex.”

“Hm,” Elaine searched the faces of her students. She couldn’t decipher whether the vampires were still in shock at having a human instructor or whether they were truly indifferent. It would not have surprised her, this was the group of vampires who had designed the blood tablets, an unprecedented scientific discovery. No doubt these were some of the brightest minds in the contemporary world. There must be a part of them that resented being tutored by a mere mortal.

“I have always been intrigued by Dante’s _Inferno_.” Kaname spoke up, his cadence calm and even. “The tale of a man pining for his lost love, forever separated by a force greater than himself, to literally go through Hell only to be unable to even touch her. It is quite compelling.” Kaname would never admit out loud the kinship he felt with Dante’s character. He oftentimes viewed himself in Dante’s place, an interloper in the mortal world struggling to reach out to his beloved but unable to grasp her…

Nodding, Elaine added the title to the list in her neat script. “Those are very valid reasons as to why _Inferno_ is a text we should study.”

 “I’m quite fond of Sir Arthur’s _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_ , particularly _The Hounds of Baskerville_.” Takuma Ichijo piped up. The other vampires groaned, their vice-president’s love of mysteries almost as legendary as his obsession with manga. “The character of Holmes has become enduring, being remade many times through many different lenses. And Sir Arthur did not wish to be remembered solely for his tales of Sherlock Holmes. What an irony!”

Scripting the title onto the board, the remainder of the class passed with a few more titles being added. Eventually the class voted and their syllabus was set. In the end the vampires decided that in addition to _The Great Gatsby_ they would read _Hamlet,_ excerpts from _Le Morte d’Arthur, The Iliad,_ poetry of William Butler Yeats, _A Farewell to Arms,_ and Dante’s _Inferno_.

“You are truly ambitious students!” Elaine slapped her hands together, sending chalk dust into the air. “Before you leave pick up your copies of _The Great Gatsby_ and read the first three chapters for the next class! And I’ll know if you’re not reading!” She warned. “Not reading means quizzes, and I’d rather not give quizzes. You are truly the bright minds of the vampire world and I’d rather spend class discussing the readings with you rather than testing you.”  

 

* * *

 

Months had passed since that first class. Dr. Hex had not necessarily become the Night Class’ favorite instructor but she had certainly earned a prestige onto herself. Kaname in particular had become quite fond of her. Ruka and the others still remained at a loss when it came to the pure blood’s affinity for mortal women, but they all agreed that Dr. Hex was more favorable than that insipid Cross girl. Their instructor was at least intelligent and, they had to begrudgingly admit, fearless.  They had never once seen her afraid to challenge them and speak to them as equals. Despite being a mere human it was strangely refreshing when compared to their other instructors who merely flattered them. Dr. Hex challenged them, pushed them even, but she was never disrespectful and she was never shy about giving praise when she felt it was earned.

Before any of them had realized it, they had accepted Dr. Hex, even if they hadn’t meant to. Soon she was teaching not only _Comparative Western Literature_ but also _Arthurian Literature_ , _Intermediate Parapsychology_ , _History of Magi_ and _Christianity: The In’s and Out’s for Vampires_. Her life had certainly been interesting despite the briefness of it as her fate of a mortal. So far they had learned that she studied abroad both in Ireland and Turkey, for a time she had been a student of the infamous paranormal investigator couple Ed and Lorraine Warren, and was both sanctioned by the Vatican to perform exorcisms and an adept in various martial arts styles such as Krav Maga.

Eccentric was what Kaname called her.

Each evening she greeted them in the same fashion.

“God is good all the time, and all the time God is good!”

“Something like that, sensei.” Aido would always reply.

Still there was _something_ about Dr. Hex that none of them could quite verbalize. It was a feeling similar to that they felt around Kaname. Underneath the light smells of citrus, white musk and lilies and couture clothes there was the undeniable feeling of _power_. It was more instinct than a sense, but the best way the Night Class would be able to describe it was like the scent of ozone that flares up before the electric snap of lightning struck the earth.

Kaname accepted her, and for the rest of the Night Class that was satisfactory enough.


	2. Within a Dark Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh shut up,”
> 
> “I didn’t say anything, sensei.”
> 
> “Your eyes are mocking me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't forget about this. Nope, not at all.

_All of your sorrow, grief and pain_  
locked away in the forest of the night  
Your secret heart belongs to the world  
of the things that sigh in the dark  
or the things that cry in the dark.

\- Sasha Lazard, _Monoke-hime Theme  
_

* * *

Elaine’s first experience with the Day Class’ obsession with her students was, she was loathe to admit, something that took her uncharacteristically off guard. As a mortal who had grown accustomed to operating on the vampire’s biological schedule and therefore had little interaction with the Day Class. Indeed the Moon Dorms were kept completely separate from the Sun Dorms by a lake and two individual gates, and the Night Class staff residence building was only yards and a handful of woodlands away from the Moon Dorms.

It should be noted that at this time, Elaine was the only full time employed Night Class instructor and therefore had the run of the building, albeit as creepy as it was. Finding her solitary residence in the building disturbing Elaine spent as little time there as possible. Cross had given her the largest office for Night Class instructors in the Main Building, and if she was honest she felt that room was more her home then the residence building. If one wanted to seek her out and couldn’t find her in her office or her legal home she was most likely in Cross’ private quarters wrecking havoc alongside him in the lives of his adoptive children.

However she made it a habit to keep long office hours once the courses for the Night Class had concluded. Frequently a handful of her more motivated (or just gifted, like Aido who had the talent but no drive) students could be found talking to her about research ideas or papers.

That being said, this particular visitor she was quite fond of but rarely saw him outside of the dorms or class.

“Mr. Kuran?” Elaine looked up from article she had been editing and bent over for the last hour and a half when the pureblood knocked politely on her open door. “What can I do for you?”

Kaname respectfully stepped inside the spacious office and gestured at the door. “May I speak to you privately sensei?”

Nodding, Elaine gave him leave to close the door. She wasn’t sure how much privacy it would lend them as she could sense Serein standing directly outside but out of sight. Leaning back in her chair, the teacher cracked her aching toes that had been shoved in her, while stylish, pinching high heels and propped her hosiery clad feet on the corner of her desk.

“Has someone been bullying you, Mr. Kuran?” Elaine smiled wryly, attempting to crack a joke. Normally Kaname’s eyes would lighten at her humor but tonight there was nothing in those dark eyes but concern.

“I hope not to offend you, sensei, but I must speak bluntly and honestly about sensitive subjects to both of us.” He began, searching her face and seeking permission to continue and easily lowering himself into one of the plush chairs in front of her desk. “You are aware that I have a very impressive network for intelligence gathering.”

“Yes,”

“I researched you quite thoroughly when you first arrived.” Kaname continued coolly. “Not only because Cross Academy is under my protection, but the presence of another ruling family could possibly affect my position.”

“Understandable,” Elaine acquiesced, certain she knew where this conversation was going. “I never expected for my heritage to remain a secret for long, as I am the head of my household in the ways that matter to vampires.” A wry smile touched her lips. “Especially with a Kuran here.”

“ _Your_ reputation precedes you as well, sensei.” Kaname replied with a small, mirthless smirk. “I understand that Headmaster Cross views your abilities and skills as an asset to this Academy, and I place my faith in that as well.”

“A seal of approval from you is quite the feat.” Elaine grinned. “If you wish to tell the rest of the Night Class, I give you leave to do so. There is nothing I have to hide nor am I ashamed of what I am.”

 Kaname inclined his head in acknowledgement. He had not yet decided if it was necessary to tell the others about just who their teacher was. That being said her permission to do that if he deemed it required was a courtesy he appreciated. Much like humans, historically vampires had not been kind to Druids.

 "If we are speaking plainly Kaname, may I just say,” Elaine inhaled deeply. “I fucking hate talking in veiled political niceties. Stop beating around the bush and tell me what is up with Zero Kiryu.” Kaname showed no change of expression but Elaine gave him a look. “That _is_ what else you wanted to talk about, right?”

“Headmaster Cross would quite disapprove of this conversation.” Kaname had to stop his lips from quirking upward when Elaine replied with a theatrical eye roll and loud scoff.

“He’s not the boss of me! I can talk about whatever I Goddamn well please! And it’s not like _I_ have any personal agenda!”

“Technically he _is_ your boss, sensei.” Kaname couldn’t resist the correction with a smirk.

Narrowing her eyes at the pureblood Elaine ran a hand roughly through her disheveled hair. “Shit or get off the pot, Kaname.”

Only he could pull off looking amused at her crude statement and still look like cool as a cucumber about it. “I’d much rather hear _your_ unbiased opinion before I inform you of mine, sensei.”

Pursing her lips, Elaine absently fingered with the ornate, aged looking dragon pendant she constantly wore and rose to her feet. “What happened to the Kiryus resonated with all of us that know what goes _bump_ in the night. Even those like me, the descendants of the Old Ones, were shaken. The fact that Zero was the only one who walked away from a massacre by a _pureblood_ isn’t something too difficult to puzzle out.” Staring up at the moon, heavy in the sky with Kaname’s reflection staring at her through the glass of her window, Elaine hummed to herself. “I pity that boy and the wretched fate that- that _thing_ left him to.” Glancing over her shoulder, Elaine smile apologetically. “That isn’t how I feel about all vampires, but Shizuka in my opinion has no soul or any shred of dignity.”

Kaname was about to respond when the bright flash from a camera went off outside Elaine’s window. Jumping and letting out a shriek, Elaine practically dropped to the floor. The pureblood seriously struggled not the laugh at the slightly mortified, startled expression on her face.  “What the hell was that?!”

Gathering the tattered remains of her pride Elaine huffily rose to her feet and threw open the window. Below the second story view from her office she could see Yuki and Zero reprimanding two girls in Day Class uniforms. They were crying in protest as the male Guardian popped open the back of the device and yanked out the sleek film.

“No, my pictures!” The one lamented.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN THERE?” Elaine bellowed. “YOU TRYIN’ TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?”

 Yuki waved nervously up at the red faced woman. “S-Sorry Doctor Hex! These girls were out breaking curfew, Zero and I will make sure they don’t bother you again!”

Harrumphing Elaine grumbled something that to Yuki sounded like ‘fuckin’ teens and their hormones _Jesus_ ’ before the window was shut and latched firmly before the teacher pulled the curtains across her large windows. Releasing a long, suffering breath she turned to see Kaname’s composed expression.

 “Oh shut up,”

 “I didn’t say anything, sensei.”

“Your eyes are mocking me.” She accused, plopping ungracefully into her chair. “Are they always like that?”

The pureblood assumed she was referring to the Day Class. “They are… passionate.”

Staring at her student, Elaine inwardly amused herself at how much of a diplomate Kaname was. She didn’t know anyone could who could sound as stuffy as him when talking about girls who had die hard crushes on him! “To get back on track, what is _your_ opinion about Zero?”

Kaname didn’t reveal anything in his expression, something the Druid noticed. “I am merely concerned about his mental state. If he were to devolve to Level E status it would be my duty as a pureblood to deal with him. I’d rather keep my finger on his pulse, metaphorically speaking, then deal with the adverse affects of his transformation once he’s done damage.”

“Understandable. Pacifism is very much important to you, like your parents.” She smiled kindly. “I don’t mean to bring up any bad memories at mentioning them, but I did admire them for their morals. I can see they passed to you.”

“Thank you,” Kaname replied, all cool and politeness. Rising smoothly to his feet the vampire took his leave. “Enjoy the rest of your evening, sensei.”

* * *

 

Elaine liked to think that the reason why Kaien Cross eventually settled on her to teach the Night Class was because she had no personal agenda toward the vampires or humans. Druids, indeed any paranormal mortal, had never received much mercy from either group. However she was too smart to deny that the real reason was her blood curse was a twisted sort of blessing when dealing with vampires.

As the Night Class students filed out of the classroom Elaine looked up when there was a mild disturbance from the hall. Zero Kiryu and Yuki Cross stood outside the doorway, waiting for the room to empty. Elaine couldn’t see, but she could hear Aido exchanging rapid fire barbs with the silver haired boy. Poor Yuki, to be caught in the middle of that particular halestorm….

“U-Um, Dr. Hex?” The female prefect piped up after recovering from Kaname greeting her.

_God that makes me sound old…_ “No need to talk to me like I’m a stuffy old man, Yuki.”

“Oh of course! I’m sorry!” She bowed at the waist. “I’ll just call you Miss Elaine then!”

“Sure,” Tapping her pile of papers to even out the stack, the professor eyed the two school guardians who were now loitering in her classroom. “What can I do for the two of you this evening?”

“Headmaster wants to talk to you.” Zero grumbled, most likely put out by whatever her most troublesome and promising student had thrown at him. “He says it’s urgent.”

_That could range in severity from him legitimately dying or wanting to show me his newest knitting project._ Sighing heavily, the Druid shoved her paperwork into her tote purse and slipped on her black trench jacket and grabbed her violin case. “Alright,”

As she was adjusting the hold on her bags awareness prickled along the back of her neck. Slowly zipping and tying the waist of her jacket Elaine coyly observed the two guardians through her lashes. Yuki was admonishing Zero for speaking to Kaname disrespectfully, the silver haired boy blithely retorting to each comment.

Yuki’s aura had always been a bright, vibrant pink. It permeated through everyone and everything, unable to turn away from such kindness. Elaine could find no fault in Yuki’s heart, though her naivety and air headedness could grate on her at times. In contrast Zero’s aura was pitch, heavy black. Fear, depression and loathing seemed to roll of this boy in waves, trying to smother his natural, silver aura which struggled underneath the surface.

However today it was different. Mingling in Yuki’s was a faint haze of black, while a weak pinpoint of pink glittered in Zero’s.

_What have you two done?_

Nodding once at Yuki she gave Zero’s shoulder a good natured bump with her fist and a significant look.

Zero’s expression was unguarded at the uncharacteristic physical contact from the professor and he frowned slightly at her. The way she was looking at him made him quiver internally, it felt like she was peering into his very soul and trying to drag out every dark and bloody secret.

_“It’s like you’re peeking inside me! I hate it!”_

Chest tightening uncomfortably, Zero quickly looked away from both women at the unbidden, sudden memory. He didn’t see the quick flash of comprehension play across Elaine’s face or the way her hand shook as she let her arm fall to her side.

As the Headmaster’s residence came into view Elaine felt a cold prickle at the back of her neck, the hairs rising and goose bumps breaking out in a wave over her skin. Giving herself a little shake, the blond steeled herself for whatever Cross wanted to tell her as she let herself in.

“What happened?” She asked in a serious tone when she found the Headmaster sitting pensively, but distractedly, at his desk.

A small smile touched Kaien Cross’ lips from where they rested pressed against his clasped hands. “How long did it take you to sense my mood?” He was always surprised at the sheer potency of her abilities.

“A few yards away from the house.” Elaine frowned, setting her purse and violin case down on the floor before lowering into a chair across from him. She didn’t even shed her jacket. “What’s wrong?”

Waving his hand, the retired hunter genuinely felt a little bad at causing such concern in his friend. “It’s nothing horrible! Well not _terribly_ …”

“Spit it out, Kaien.”

Uncharacteristically somber, Cross straightened and turned his chair to fully face her. “The Hunters Association is sending someone to conduct a lethality assessment on Zero.”

Sucking her teeth harshly, Elaine leaned back in her chair and ran a hand roughly through her white ash hair. This news certainly left a bad taste in her mouth. Elaine Ambrosia Merlinus Hex did _not_ have a positive relationship with the Hunters Association, no Druid did.

“Should I make the Night Class aware?”

“No, I don’t think there’s any cause for that. We don’t want to cause any unnecessary worry.”

Cross stared at the woman across from him. Her eyebrows had knitted together creating a faint furrow between them. Lips pursed and frowning, he could see her one good eye was cloudy with doubt. He’d seen that look a few times before… “Elaine?” He prompted.

“I learned a long time ago to trust my instincts. And it feels like I’ve got a stone in my gut.” Straightening, Cross could see real concern in her eyes. “Kaien something is going to happen…”

Despite his reassurances that everything would be alright, indeed Zero had not yet reached level E status giving the Association no cause to bring him harm, Elaine could not shake the feeling from her.

The two agreed that Kaname should at least be told, as the pureblood was responsible for regulating the behavior of the other vampires. Cross maintained that he would talk to him before class the next night.

As she was shrugging into her jacket, Elaine spoke lightly. “It’s commendable how Zero’s kept the madness at bay.”

“Yes,” Cross couldn’t keep a hint of pride from coloring his voice. “I’m proud of his strength of character.”

Looking over her shoulder, Elaine’s milky white eye revealed nothing. “You’re the best hunter in history; you must know what your children are doing.”

Cross’ face fell into a stony look. “Yes,”

Elaine paused before looking away. “They’re playing a dangerous game, Kaien.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Cross snapped, anger sharpening his voice.

Turning around fully to stare at him, Elaine tilted her head to the side. “If the hunter finds out, there will be trouble. If Kaname Kuran finds out, which I am quite sure he is already aware, there will be strife. Either way Zero will have to face retribution for it.”

Cross looked miserable and Elaine pitied him. “I know.”


	3. Nothing Stands Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “God sensei I said I was sorry!” 
> 
> “Mr. Kain, please inform your cousin that for the foreseeable future I will not be speaking to him.”

_You can avoid reality, but you cannot avoid the consequences of avoiding reality._

\- Ayn Rand

* * *

 

It was Elaine Hex’s personal belief that Murphy’s Law was one of God’s default settings for dealing with the universe. More times than not she found herself slowly breathing through her nose and counting to ten, hoping the Almighty could hear her prayers for patience. Cross Academy had an abundance of possible mishaps just waiting to occur.

“ _God_ sensei I said I was sorry!”

“Mr. Kain, please inform your cousin that for the foreseeable future I will not be speaking to him.”

Akatsuki turned to Aido. “Sensei says-”

 “ _I_ can hear her!” Aido snapped. “Isn’t this a little petty for a professor?”

The Druid merely stared at him, and the blond had to repress a shudder. The cold look in those heterochromic eyes seemed to pierce right through his clothes and his skin and plunge darkness into his veins. Fidgeting, the vampire looked to his cousin for support, but Akatsuki merely shrugged. _Traitor_ … Aido thought bitterly.

Ruka sniggered to herself as the two cousins joined her. “Serves you right.”

“Shut it.” He grumbled, miserable. It was difficult enough to know he’d disappointed Kaname without his teacher giving her opinion on his actions.

Akatsuki shook his head and sighed. “I don’t get you Hanabusa, this is what you wanted. President Kuran heard you and Dr. Hex was going to find out sooner or later.”

Ignoring his cousin’s comment, Aido propped his chin on his folded arms as Elaine began her lecture. It was as if the blond vampire was a child again, caught red handed telling a small lie or perhaps breaking his mother’s prized Grecian vase because he had been playing roughly with his friends inside the house. For a childless woman Elaine had one of the best disappointed mother expressions Aido had ever encountered.

Elaine could tell that Hanabusa was sulking. Cartoon black squiggly lines of negativity were practically oozing off of him from where he slouched morosely. A small, nagging voice in the back of her skull whispered that perhaps she was being too vindictive to the young vampire. She considered herself an excellent judge of character, and Hanabusa was as loyal and softhearted as vampires were capable of being, if a little childish.

_No,_ Banishing that voice Elaine forced the doubt away. _That behavior is intolerable. As long as I am at this academy, I will also not allow it._

Apparently neither would Kaname, judging by the begging, puppy eyes Hanabusa was boring into the Kuran’s back. Elaine had not been present for whatever punishment had been dealt, but she imagined it was not a mere slap on the wrists. Whatever she was to the Pureblood, Yuki Cross was a person no vampire was allowed to touch. Even if it was a lick of blood already spilt, Hanabusa’s fangs hadn’t even broken the girl’s skin; Kaname Kuran had shown that she was special by his punishment to Hanabusa. Elaine was glad the airheaded girl had that type of protection, she was a little too sweet and naïve for the responsibility of a Guardian. Not that Elaine would ever mention this aloud, especially to Kaien Cross, but Yuki’s strengths were not suited for the vicious tug and pull of reigning in vampires.

The darkness that it required, Zero had it.

And so did she.

* * *

Elaine realized the full burden of the Merlinus existence at the tender age of thirteen as her Uncle Emrys died in her arms.

The Merlinus line was not the most powerful Druid heritage in the world by being flippant or lenient when it came to the preparation of their heirs. Once a child of the newest generation exhibited the strongest affinity for magic they were instantly resigned to the strict regiment of the Vates apprenticeship. Typically Druid and Vate would retire to the Merlinus’ family manor in Carmarthen, the birthplace of their ancestor, in order to continue the responsibility left to them.  

The night her uncle was murdered Elaine Ambrosia Merlinus Hex not only received her name and power, but heard Merlin’s words for the first time.

“... The gods only go with you if you put yourself in their path. And that takes courage.”*

Despite her innocence and age, Elaine was well aware that she was different from other children. She could do and see things her peers could not. Running through the twilight countryside in her youth chasing fireflies and glimpsing the frolicking fay folk, she knew that she was merely an interloper in their plane, a privileged guest.

In wisdom is much grief*, for the Sight is not a kind nor gentle gift.

Her Uncle Emrys taught her that their birthright was something to be nurtured and protected, the world outside their family unable to comprehend it.

“You will be hated, dear one. The mortal world will cower from you and the mythical will shun you. Ours is truly a lonely existence.”

She could feel it, the emptiness in her heart that even at such a young age grief was as silent and dark as a grave. It was an unexplainable sensation; such a void could not be described. When she was eleven Emrys found his niece hidden away in a forest grove, sobbing.

Older and remembering her uncle and first teacher, Elaine felt that the only physical resemblance between the two was their ash blond hair. Unlike her Emrys had been tall, lithe and pale with deep, soulful brown eyes. She could clearly remember this day, the forest was quiet and subdued, even the birdsongs were silent. Her sorrow, incomprehensible for a child, had been so deep she had not even heard nor sensed his approach.

“ _Cariad*_ , what troubles you?”

“Why does it hurt so much?” This immense sorrow was alien to her; it felt as if a part of her was missing or someone dear to her had died.

Brushing some snow white hair away from her face Emrys sighed. “Such is our fate. We must wait for _him_ to return, for everything we are is for _Artorius*_.”

_But until then, what is my purpose? Am I merely to wait and waste away until he returns? Is that the fate of the Merlinus family?_

She questioned the validity of her existence.

When she was twelve she moved onto the second caste, Bard. Elaine learned to read music, to play the violin and studied all of the texts gathered by their ancestors. Her thirst for knowledge and purpose consumed her younger self, and she devoted hours of her free time to reading the books written by mortal men. In her young mind she truly believed that somewhere in some book was the answer to her question.

_Why am I here?_

* * *

“You shouldn’t be wandering around.”

Elaine didn’t even try to inhibit the long suffering sigh that escaped between her lips as she turned to balefully stare at the more dour of the two school Guardians. Zero’s once crisp button down shirt was wrinkled, as if he’d been clutching at the fabric harshly. His tie hung loose around his neck and the first two buttons were undone like he had been struggling for air. Making a mental note of these details, Elaine swiftly regained eye contact with the silver haired boy.

“How many times are we going to go through this, Kiriyu? I am perfectly capable of handling myself.”

Zero snorted and muttered something like “Doubtful…”

Irritated, still put out by Hanabusa’s behavior and a powerful headache blooming behind her temples, Elaine felt her usual placid composure snap. “If you’re so concerned then stop wasting your time with me and patrol the _actual_ possible threats.”

Ice crystallized in his amethyst eyes. A look of coldness so frigid that even hate didn’t have enough warmth to survive looked out of place on a teenager’s face. With a jolt, Elaine realized that without her heels Zero was a good three or four inches taller than her, and his figure cast a looming shadow over her. Something inside her prickled at the sensation of feeling a hunter’s presence so near her. It was a mixture of the warmth of a human’s cut with the chilling, dangerous one of a vampire…

“Vampires aren’t the only threat at this Academy.” He hissed between clenched teeth, hands balled to fists at his sides.

Elaine stared, unwillingly the temperature around them dropped, something Zero noticed. “Are-” She paused to strengthen her voice. “Are you implying that _I_ am?” Her tone matched the iciness of his.

“You’re not exactly _human_ are you, Druid?”

Elaine cursed the complacency that had fallen over her within the last year of teaching at this Academy. While only Kaname and Cross were aware of her position as heir to the Merlinus line, her affinity for magic was not something she kept as closely guarded. The Night Class had seen frequent uses, albeit they were mostly parlor tricks. When she had a cold weeks ago every time she sneezed the lights would flicker. Yuki and Zero had both seen small displays of such magic but nothing to imply she was anything but a novice.

Anger surged through her veins, Elaine’s hand holding her tote purse shook as the sleek leather of the handle bit into the skin of her fingers. “I am in the ways that matter, Kiriyu. And you are also not ‘exactly’ mortal are you?”

Zero recoiled as if he’d been slapped. The chilled gaze melted away for a split second, revealing a confused and terrified expression. Elaine was not about to confess outright that she’d guessed what had happened on the wintery night when a Pureblood Princess butchered his family, but neither was she willing to stand there and let him sling unfounded prejudices at her.

The silver haired boy stared at her for a moment, intensely searching her face for any hint of knowledge. Keeping her face carefully blank of anything but outraged pride, Zero satisfied himself that she was not talking about his secret, but rather how vampire hunters had devoured one of the first vampires to gain their strength and therefore possessed fragments of vampire DNA.

“I…” He struggled for a moment before finding his resolve and glaring at her. “am a Vampire Hunter.”

“And I am not a vampire.” She responded coldly. “I have never struck a person down in anger or maliciousness, if I have had to kill it was against those who would harm me. I have been scorned and despised and threatened since I was a child from the mortal and vampire world alike. I have learned how to deal with enemies, Kiriyu. And trust me you do not want to become one for I am probably the only person here who understands your plight.”

* * *

Elaine jolted awake, still able to taste a scream on her lips.

Spittle had dried at the corners of her mouth and she wiped it away with the back of her hand, disoriented. The overhead lights in her office were still on and burning brightly, causing her to blink a few times to rid her vision of black spots. Pulling herself up from where she had been lounging on her couch, Elaine cradled her face in her hands and attempted to calm the rapid beating of her heart.

Something had startled her, magic strong enough to wake her from a deep slumber. The sensation had been short and abrupt, powerful but condensed into a single burst. She couldn’t sense any magic users on the grounds, at least no one capable or aware enough to produce energy physically powerful enough to wake her.

_What the hell…?_

The answer struck through her like an arrow to the heart.

_Hunters!_

Scrambling to her feet, head still pounding and stomach roiling, Elaine rushed out of her office without closing the door and practically took the steps two at a time. Wretched mistake! The Druid should have known trouble was bound to occur tonight of all nights! Classes had been cancelled for Takuma’s birthday, something not normally done for every student but as heir to the Ichijo family the celebration served as a time for the vampires to network as representatives of their families rather than as peers.

Kaname had also personally put the request through to Cross and the Night Class faculty. As if they could refuse him.

Only a hunter weapon could dispel that amount of magic in such a short burst without the handler being magic adaptable.

A hunter roaming Cross Academy while the vampires were free for an evening.

Skidding to a halt, her knee high brown boots crunching against gravel, Elaine closed her eyes as she searched for nearby auras.

  _Zero!_

Once again cursing her thoughtlessness, Elaine sprinted toward the pool area. Her conversation with Cross surged through her mind as she pushed aside branches and felt her heart pumping hot, adrenaline soaked blood through her veins.

_“The Hunters Association is sending someone to conduct a lethality assessment on Zero.”_

_“I learned a long time ago to trust my instincts. And it feels like I’ve got a stone in my gut.”_

_“… you must know what your children are doing.”_

_“They’re playing a dangerous game, Kaien.”_

_“If the hunter finds out, there will be trouble.”_

Elaine was able to barely stop herself from barreling into Yuki. The brunette screeched at the sight of another person running in her direction at full speed, Artemis unsheathed and singing in her shaking hands. Breathing heavily, Elaine gripped Yuki by her shoulders, looking for any signs of fang marks on her neck.

“Where’s the hunter?” She demanded in an uneven voice, still struggling to catch her breath.

Brown eyes wide, Yuki attempted to regain her bearings. The girl’s mind was jumbled from the night’s events. First there was Kaname’s cryptic behavior at Takuma’s party and then the whole business with Zero and the hunter. For a naïve and, frankly, simple girl as Yuki the amount of stress shoved into one evening was too much for her frayed nerves.

“U-Um w-with the Headmaster and Z-Zero,” She managed to say.

Elaine focused on individually uncurling each finger from the girl’s shaking shoulders and appraised her appearance other than her neck. Her skin was pale with strands of dark hair clinging wetly to her face. Her clothes were also sopping wet and her knuckles were turning white from where they gripped Artemis at her side.

She wouldn’t get much out of the girl whose composure would probably barely last to her dorm. However Elaine was confident that the girl’s fellow Guardian was at least alive, if he was not Yuki would be much worse. The Druid could attain the details from Kaien later in the evening.

“Is he falling to Level E?” Elaine asked somberly.

Yuki stared at her, pink lips forming an ‘o,’ caught off guard by the Druid’s knowledge of Zero’s secret. Did the silver haired boy confide in the teacher? Yuki did not think so. From the comments and looks she’d seen between her friend and the teacher, there was tension and dislike between Miss Elaine and Zero. The girl had heard little snippets from Zero and the Headmaster about a druid’s power, and to see it before her cowed her slightly.

“No!” She vehemently denied, but Elaine’s unwavering and piercing gaze stuttered her resolve. “I mean, I don’t think-… I hope not.”

Nodding to herself, Elaine gave the poor teen a light pat on the shoulder and continued less hurriedly down the path. However the pool was no longer her destination, but Kaien’s personal quarters… “Go back to your dorm, Yuki. And don’t leave the building for the rest of the night unless you absolutely have to.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “... the gods only go with you if you put yourself in their path. And that takes courage.”: Quote, Mary Stewart’s “The Crystal Cave”
> 
> “In wisdom is much grief…”: Ecclesiastes 1:18
> 
> “Cariad…”: Welsh. “Love.” (I used Google Translator so if this is incorrect please inform me and I will edit it!)
> 
> “… Artorius.” Possible Latinized form of “Arthur”


	4. Every light has a shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christ based on what these kids were spewing out you’d think the sun rose and set with Mr. Yagari.

_To live in this world_

_You must be able_

_To do three things:_

_To love what is mortal;_

_To hold it_

_Against your bones knowing_

_Your own life depends on it;_

_And, when the time comes to let it go,_

_To let it go._

Mary Oliver, “In Blackwater Woods”

 

* * *

 

Elaine blamed everything on the Day Class.

Taking the initiative, because she’d honestly had enough surprises popping up on the grounds of the Academy, the Druid decided that until Zero could get his Goddamn act together she was _not_ going to let that kid out of her sight when at all possible. Yawning into her hand, Elaine took a large swallow of coffee (it was only spiked with _a little_ peppermint schnapps) as she let herself into the main building. Just as the door shut behind her Zero practically bulldozed her over as he stomped down the hall and outside, a stormy expression on his face.

“Yo Sunshine!” She yelled out after him, but he was practically sprinting out of sight. About a minute later Yuki came running by, whispering an apology as she ran after the ex-human. “H-Hey! Yuki!”

Neither heeded her call as they quickly disappeared from sight. Sighing heavily, Elaine ran a hand through her loose, unbound hair and pushed her sunglasses up to rest on her forehead. “Damn teenagers…”

Whatever got them all worked up severely rattled Zero at least, his aura had been thunderous. Yuki’s was distressed, the pink swirling around her and something else lurking underneath all of it. Elaine could have sworn she’d sensed _whatever_ it was before…

The bell rang and the Day Students filtered out of the classrooms, the midday meal about to be served. Unlike their somber and nocturnal counterparts, the Day Class chattered and laughed lightheartedly like teenagers should. A few recognized her by the teacher ID badge around her neck and they offered chipper greetings.

“Oh hello sensei!”

“How’s it going sensei?”

“Wow that’s an epically large coffee cup, sensei.”

Barely providing coherent responses to these greetings, Elaine figured that she might as well go to the teacher’s lounge and work on grading some papers since she had already made the effort to wake up, dress and _walk_ to the main building during the middle of the day.

However the locking mechanism wasn’t working and while she was fiddling with cleaning the magnetic strip on the back of her badge the conversations of the passing students were easily heard.

“Mr. Yagari is pretty cool for a teacher-”

“Right! He looks like he’s been in some fights too.” Two boys said as they headed to the gym.

“Finally, we have a good looking teacher! I can’t stand looking at these boring old men!”

“-but the _eyepatch_ -”

“-‘a price to save someone’s life’? What do you think he meant by-?”

It wasn’t very hard to put it together that the new teacher was the hunter sent by the Association to assess Zero, especially now that she had the name. Ever since her Uncle was murdered Elaine had obsessively memorized the top active vampire hunters and their records. Kaien wasn’t helpful at all in regards to contextualize whatever situation had occurred at the pool. Yuki had been uncharacteristically tightlipped as well when the evening after the Druid had attempted to get some more details. She was extremely concerned when Zero did not turn up for his prefect duties and that the typical moral lecturer for the Night Class had been assigned a last minute substitute.

Elaine decided that the door to the lounge had a personal grievance against her and just wasn’t going to unlock. _Once all these students get out of the hall I’ll just let myself in my own way_.

_Christ_ based on what these kids were spewing out you’d think the sun rose and set with Mr. Yagari. The boys went on about how tough he seemed while the girls gushed over him.

Finally the hall emptied and gathering a small focus in her mind Elaine pictured the lock inside the door. “ _Agor_ *,” The clicking of the lock sliding open echoed in the empty hallway.

“I heard a Druid was at this Academy. Can’t believe you’d do that in the open.” A voice directly behind her drawled.

Jumping, coffee sloshed out of her cup and dribbled to the floor. “Cocksucker,” Elaine cursed in English. Turning around, she glared. “It’s impolite to sneak up on people, hunter.”

Goddamn it, he _was_ hot. Sometimes the gods were cruel.

Quirking an eyebrow (the only visible one), he reached out and opened the door. “After you,”

The condescension was palpable. “Gee thanks, such gallantry.”

It would have been kind to call the situation ‘uncomfortable’. Not looking at him, Elaine dropped her tote purse onto one of the tables and pulled out a thick folder filled with papers.

“I’ve also heard,” Plopping onto one of the couches and stretching out, he lit up a cigarette and stared at the ceiling. “That the only Druid currently employed by any organization affiliated with vampires is a member of the Old Ones. And what’s more that the governing body of magic users, the Keltoi, is pissed off about it.”

Giving the wall a look Elaine rolled her eyes. “If you’re trying to rattle me by showing you know about me, give it up. Besides I know who you are, Toga Yagari.”

“I’m flattered I’m that popular.” He retorted.

“Hm.”

The silence lasted about five minutes before Elaine couldn’t take it anymore and slammed her open palms against the table and stomped over to the couch to narrow her eyes down at him. Despite wearing a suit Yagari looked extremely comfortable from his lounged position, smoke curling lazily in front of his face and black hair messily tousled.

“You don’t really think Zero is that dangerous, do you?” She asked anxiously on the boy’s behalf.

Taking a puff on his cigarette Yagari looked at her boredly. “Why do you care what happens to him?”

“He’s got a good heart and he’s suffered enough.”

Yagari stared at her in mild disinterest for a moment before closing his eye, seemingly focusing on the cigarette still between his lips. The Druid unabashedly studied him. His clothes were immaculately pressed despite the fact that his elaborate dress shirt was untucked and worn casually. He had the lazy posture of the elite, something she knew all too well. The nature of hunters was also something she knew well, a lesson at an early age that had resulted in bloodshed and one thought: _distrustful monsters._ However she was not so petty that she could not concede that individuals were not always accurately represented by the majority. Therefore the question remained: Toga Yagari, what kind of man are you?

Loosening her control, Elaine allowed her senses to be assaulted by the unseen. People couldn’t hide what was inside their hearts and souls from her, not like this. Suddenly her eye was on fire, as if it had been jaggedly ripped out and torn. Amidst the pain an overwhelming urge to protect was also cut sharply against sorrow.

Quickly building up that thick wall between her and everything else, Elaine rubbed a hand across her eyes, willing the pounding headache away.

“So, you were his teacher.” Speaking it tonelessly, Elaine went to her purse and grabbed her flask. “You saved him from a level E and you lost your eye as a result. But that wasn’t all you lost, was it?” Her tone was gentle, heartache a constant companion for her.

Taking a long swig, Elaine sighed as blessed relief swam through her as the heat of the whiskey burned down her throat. The filmy haze of liquor dulled the bombardment of psychic stimuli, making it bearable to live in this world. The sound of fabric rustling made her look over to see Yagari sitting upright and staring at her.

“I heard the heir of Merlin had such powers.” He finally spoke, rising to his feet and grinding out his stub in the ashtray on the coffee table. “I’m not going to lie that was creepy as hell.”

She wanted to stay volatile, but _damned_ if that wasn’t the best response she’d ever gotten from a hunter. A small grin pulled at her lips. “How do you think I feel?”

As Yagari was halfway out the door Elaine looked up as she sat back down in her chair. “And hunter,”

He stopped, not looking back at her.

“What happened to Zero and his family wasn’t your fault. So stop feeling so damn guilty.”

Elaine had no idea what his face looked like, but judging by the way his aura shook and his shoulders stiffened she imagined it was savage.

* * *

“I don’t like you.”

“Tch, like I care.”

Kaien Cross, after raising two teenagers suffering their fair share of trauma, believed that he was quite good at mediating conflict. His life was a testament to such a thing. As the most famous and skilled vampire hunter in history, the fact that he now advocated pacifism and peace with his former prey and was such a confidante of one of the purebloods had to be a good indicator of his negotiation skills.

Right now however he wasn’t sure if he _could_ mediate between these two.

Both were strong willed individuals. Yagari had a resolve of steel, a mind for strategy that rivaled the greatest generals, and an innate moral code that somehow adapted but refused to bend. Elaine on the other hand was like a dying fire, the embers only needing to be banked over to erupt into a roaring flame. Cross had seen her take much abuse silently because of who she was, but if you raised a hand against those she cared for the air crackled.

If the two of them worked together Cross was sure that he’d sleep more soundly at night knowing the school was protected by the two most powerful individuals in their specialty. Sadly he was afraid that might not happen.

“Could you _please_ refrain from aggravating my students?” Elaine snapped. “After every class with you it’s like walking into a glacier wall.”

“It’s not my problem if they get their panties in a twist.” Yagari replied. Cross always wondered how he could talk so clearly with a cigarette in his mouth. “Maybe you’re a shit teacher.”

“MAYBE   _YOU’RE_ A SHIT HEAD!”

Cross had never seen anyone rile Elaine this tightly before and to get a reaction from Yagari other than mild irritation was quite a feat.

According to Zero his master and the professor had already garnered quite the reputation. The Night Class students referred to them as _rai_ * and _den_ *. Their banter could be heard rooms away from the vampires’ lecture hall. Aido thought it was an absolute riot.

“He’s really under her skin.” The blond chuckled at the deafening sounds of his sensei’s enraged banter.

“Maybe she’s territorial of us.” Shiki said in a bored tone a few rows up, nibbling on a stick of pocky alongside Rima.

“You think so?” Takuma beamed from his seat beside Kaname. “That’s so sweet of her!” In truth the Ichijo truly enjoyed Dr. Hex’s position at Cross Academy. She was like a fresh breath of spring breeze to blow away the winter and dourness that afflicted the Night Class at times. The bubbly vampire had grown accustomed to lightening the mood, and though he accepted that role willingly, it was helpful to have someone else work to bring his peers out of their aristocratic shells. Glancing at his best friend, who sat dark and brooding while staring out the window to watch for Yuki Cross’ figure stealing through the lanes, Takuma would take all of the assistance he could find.

“-and _I’m_ telling you that’s not how it goes!” Elaine protested.

“ _Yes_ it _does_! I’m a hunter; I think I’d know that anti- _vampire_ spell!”

“It’s not like you glorified exterminators drafted it yourself! _We_ taught it to you, so yes I’m pretty sure I remember how the incantation goes!”

“Maybe you forgot it, between all that online shopping and drinking you do.”

“Oh _that’s_ mature!” There was a pause as both of them halted outside the door, before the echoing sound of the sole of a high heel scraped against the stone floor. “THOSE THINGS WILL KILL YOU, YOU KNOW.”

“I didn’t think you were so concerned about my well being.” Yagari retorted dryly, his voice fading off as he continued down the hall. “There’s other, way more fun ways for you to show your interest in me.”

“I’D RATHER WATCH PAINT DRY.” The door to the lecture hall was thrown open and Elaine stomped inside, tossed her purse onto the table and began scribbling angrily on the board. There was a tense silence in the room.

Akatsuki caught Ruka’s eye and the two shared a significant look. The temperature in the room had reached devastatingly chilling temperatures. If any mortals had been present they’d be shivering violently. As it was small, white puffs materialized in front of the vampires’ mouths as they breathed and their bodies tensed. Takuma’s nose crinkled at the sharp, tangy scent of ozone that seemed to crackle through the room and centered on their sensei. From his position Takuma could see that there was a crease between her eyebrows and her lips twitched as she muttered angrily to herself.

The tension was growing so thick one could almost reach out and pet it. It would need to be broken soon but the Night Class was much too intelligent to willingly throw themselves into Elaine Hex’s destructive path. With a jolt, many of them realized just then that not only had they grown so very familiar and comfortable with Elaine, but that they were beginning to realize that her abilities were not some paltry act.

“God is good all the time, and all the time God is good!”

The lights flickered after Aido’s voice had snapped like a whip through the room, thawing it. Releasing a long breath, Elaine gently placed the piece of chalk in her hand back on the board before turning to face her students. Her expression was a mixture of begrudging resignation and comical grumpiness.

“And on rare occasions, in His infinite wisdom, He can be a real dick.”

* * *

“We really need to stop meeting like this.” Elaine drawled when a familiar dark figure filled the doorway of her office.

Kaname allowed himself to glance around his sensei’s office. It was by far the most spacious faculty workplace in the entire building, something that the adjunct vampire instructors must have resented. From the door large bay windows to the left overlooked one of the carefully cultivated courtyards of the academy. Dark burgundy curtains however blocked that view tonight. The large, cherry wood desk was pushed against the far well, facing the door. A small lamp occupied one corner while a slim black phone sat on the other. Papers, pens and various post it notes vied for space on the desk while a sleek laptop cast a harsh blue glow against the wall.

Two plush leather armchairs faced the desk while in the middle of the room two leather couches framed a rectangular coffee table. In truth the space resembled a living room of a home rather than a teacher’s office. A number of odd objects also littered the room. A bookshelf was pushed against the opposite wall from the windows. Mixtures of classical literature sat alongside leather bound manuscripts as well as one shelf dedicated solely to housing candles and incenses. Pictures decorated the walls, mostly of sights or exotic locations his teacher had traveled to. A wind chime hung from the ceiling in one corner of the room. A small end table in the corner by her desk was crowded with a cheap coffee maker and various fixings for caffeinated drinks.

He envied Elaine’s ability to create a sense of belonging and safety into every space she went. Even in his own rooms Kaname felt like a guest.

"Why is the hunter still here, sensei?” Kaname asked after he closed the door.

Elaine frowned at the Kuran’s uncharacteristic bluntness as well as another insinuation. “Speaking of him, aren’t you supposed to be in his class right now?”

“I don’t care about his lectures.” Kaname brushed aside her comment blithely. This was disturbing to the Druid, the vampire was not known for such flippant reasons to keep him from his coursework as it set a bad example for the others. “His continued presence is an implication that concerns me.”

“And that is?” Elaine spoke slowly, intuition heightened. Her hand unconsciously wrapped around the silver dragon pendant she always wore, taking comfort from the familiar feel of its metal against the skin of her palm.

“That Zero Kiriyu has now crossed the threshold from an asset to a liability.”

“You can’t just kill him off, Kaname.” Elaine replied harshly.

The Pureblood’s dark eyes narrowed slightly. “I was implying no such thing, sensei.” He said the title coldly. She had insulted him. “I am merely proposing an alternative to prolong his existence, however futile it may be.”

“And that would be?”

“Transferring him to the Night Class.”

The words dangled in the air between them like a hang man’s noose at the gallows. Green and white eyes widening, Elaine’s red painted mouth fell open as she stared at the Kuran. Thought process stuttering, the Druid cleared her throat shakily before responding.

“Are you sure that’s a wise decision?”

“Zero’s fate was not of his own choosing,” Kaname responded softly, almost gently. “I recognize this, and I also commend his willpower for staving off the transformation for such a length of time. However you and I both know better, sensei, he is quickly devolving to level E status. It is dangerous and a liability for Zero to continue being a part of the Day Class. Whether he desired it or not Zero is a _vampire_.”

Inhaling shakily Elaine reached into her large black tote purse and rummaged for her flask. Unscrewing the cap and taking a deep swig the Druid closed her eyes as a storm of thoughts swirled inside her mind. The time was approaching for her shift with Zero however Kaname was obviously troubled, a rare occurrence and demanded her immediate attention and consideration. 

“Cross will never approve it.” She whispered, hoping against hope that fact would end the conversation.  

Kaname was prepared for such an obstacle. “I understand his personal connection to the matter, which is why I’m speaking to you first, sensei.”

Nodding slowly Elaine felt dread distend in her stomach. “You hope that I can convince him.”

Kaname nodded, sitting with perfect posture but still possessing the easy grace of a predator. “The Headmaster values your opinion. I hope that the two of us can sway him.”

Steeling herself, Elaine knew that the Pureblood would not like her answer. “I can’t do that Kaname.” The soulful eyes darkened. “Because I don’t know what the right path is.”

Inclining his head for her to continue, Kaname remained stiff.

“Your entire argument is reasonable and logical.” The Druid acknowledged. “I also applaud you for presenting your points in an unselfish and humble manner. However…”

When she trailed off Kaname let some of the tension seep from his limbs so he could thread his fingers together before him. At her continued reluctance the Pureblood was concerned he had misplaced his good faith the Druid, believing she was capable of accepting the harsher truths of his world than many non-vampires were. Kaname felt for a moment that the person before him was not an individual whom he could rely on to assist him in the future. And Elaine was a part of his plans, whether she knew it or not…

“I do not know how to contextualize it in a way you would comprehend.” She laughed lightly, rising to her feet and crossing the room to push aside a curtain and look out to the moon drenched gardens. She was wearing a long sleeved white and floral patterned dress with black heels, making her look strikingly vulnerable and out of place. “You are not mortal and therefore have no concept of humanity. I am aware that vampires view humanity as a weakness; a condition that only works against us and is the root of the pettiness and imperfections of our characters. However it is also a collective, it binds all humans together in a unique way that no other creature can boast, not even vampires.”

“In times of great turmoil or desperation, when hope is dying, humanity allows us to come together and fight back. In the end that’s all we humans do is fight. We fight ourselves, beings different from us like vampires, hell at times I feel as if we have to fight merely for the right to _exist_ and take up space in this world. And that humanity allows us mortals to sympathize and empathize with one another because of our universal, collective experiences that we all can understand. Humanity does not follow logic or reason; it follows an instinct ingrained in our bones and our souls to guide us and serve as a light when the path ahead is too damn dark.”

“I’m telling you all of this Kaname,” Elaine finished with a long, almost sadly wistful sigh. “Because humanity is a concept you will never experience, and therefore cannot know and possibly never understand. But I tell you this because the reason I cannot tell you what the right decision concerning Zero is because my reasoning agrees with you but my humanity does not.”

“What if the object of your humanity is no longer human himself?” Kaname posed quietly.

“Humanity isn’t about your genetic composition; it’s an understanding of the human condition. Zero comprehends it, you do not. Would you consider a mortal man who murders children for pleasure human? I do not.”

“What _does_ your humanity tell you, sensei?”

Elaine sighed again and the expression on her face was one that startled Kaname. It was infinitely tragic and seemed to possess a weariness and resignation to the world that only came with a long, infinite existence. It was an expression he typically glimpsed in his own reflection. However it was her eyes that he would always remember. They appeared so very tired.

“To do that to Zero Kiriyu of all people is so substantially cruel I cannot physically tolerate the very thought of it.”

* * *

The first night Yagari came to Cross Academy was the incident with Zero. Since then he’d been absent from class and his Guardian duties. Yuki was practically running herself into the ground in an attempt to perform all of the prefect duties alone. Elaine had taken pity on the poor child and offered to escort the Night Class from their dorms to the class building at the start of the evening. The Guardian had protested at first, but when Elaine Hex wanted something she always got it.

After her conversation with Kaname Elaine could not afford to linger in her office and reflect on what was said as it had already caused her to miss her first shift of the evening and had a class scheduled. Cross, Yagari and Elaine had all decided that if Zero were to remain quarantined in his own dorm then the three of them would take turns making rounds occasionally to check on him and his condition. Cross handled it during the day, and the hunter and Druid switched off at night based on their teaching schedule.

After _Charm Lore and Practicum_ had ended Elaine hurried to boys Sun Dormitory for her shift before retiring in her apartment for the night. “How much longer do you plan on keeping him under lock and key?” Elaine asked as she approached the dorm. The hunter was leaning against the building’s wall, smoking.

“As long as it takes.”

Opening her mouth for a scathing retort, a thought suddenly struck Elaine. If Yagari merely planned on executing Zero, why go to all of this extra effort? The night she and Cross found Yuki and Zero in the water it was clear that Yagari easily had the situation under control. Despite the girl’s interference the hunter would have had no issue at that range killing Zero. There were other motives at work…

“Until what?” She asked seriously. Yagari ignored her, flicking the ash from the clove tip of his cigarette. “If you were going to execute him you would have days ago. What are you _doing_?”

Staring at her for a long moment, Yagari looked away so his hair obscured her view of his one good eye. “I have no intention on saving a kid that’s just going to give up.”

A sharp inhale of breath made him look up reflexively, and he was taken aback to see the unguarded look of relief and happiness on the blond’s face, a dimpled smile ligthening her expression. If anyone asked him later Yagari would stubbornly deny that the sight _did_ give him a little, egotistical rush of male pride for being the one to put that look on Elaine’s face. And he was _not_ staring.

“You big softie!” She smacked his arm with a good natured, open palm. “You had me going there for a while!”

“Don’t know what the hell you’re talking about,” Yagari muttered, arms crossed over his chest.

It didn’t go unnoticed by him that for the rest of the night Elaine had that goofy little grin still on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all language notes, I mainly use Google Translate or other language reference websites so if something is incorrect please feel free to inform me and I will correct it!  
> Agor: Welsh. “Open”   
> Rai: Japanese. “Thunder”  
> Den: Japanese. “Lightning”


End file.
